A known liquid crystal display component configured to operate in FFs mode includes unit pixels each including openings in areas on a common electrode corresponding to overlapping areas between gate electrodes and drain electrodes. The common electrode is formed in a plate shape (a solid pattern). The openings are provided for repair and defined as repair openings. An example of such a liquid crystal display component is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-52128.
A laser beam is applied to a drain electrode through the corresponding repair opening to cut the drain electrode so that a short circuit is not developed between the corresponding gate electrode and the common electrode. However, an electric field may be generated between pixel electrodes and data lines through the repair openings. A parasitic capacitance may be induced by the electric field and the parasitic capacitance may result in a decrease in display quality.